


Paradox

by anuminis



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Comic, Digital Art, Fanart, Gen, SGA Saturday Prompt Challenge, Stargate Atlantis AU: Vegas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-21
Updated: 2011-12-21
Packaged: 2017-10-27 17:16:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/298164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anuminis/pseuds/anuminis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The only one that can save you is yourself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paradox

[   
](http://underestimatemi.files.wordpress.com/2011/12/burn01a1.png)   
[   
](http://underestimatemi.files.wordpress.com/2011/12/burn02a1.png)   
[   
](http://underestimatemi.files.wordpress.com/2011/12/burn03a.png)


End file.
